


Sway

by Kim_Gwenhwyfar



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Oral Sex, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Gwenhwyfar/pseuds/Kim_Gwenhwyfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby’s lab atmosphere is different than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 2008** : Song: Sway by the PussyCat Dolls/several others. Try not to picture the PCD, just listen to the music.  
>  **Spoilers** : minor one for Hiatus

Anthony DiNozzo had a lot of things on his mind. This weeks ongoing case took a lot of the teams’ energy. It had taken so many man-hours already and the end wasn’t even in sight. The suspects wouldn’t falter under the interrogation techniques of both Gibbs and himself. Gibbs was grumpy over his fight with Ducky, the DNA analysis was going slow and Ziva was ill. And then there was Abby. God, what was he supposed to do about her? She seemed recovered from Gibbs’ departure and his return, but there was something bothering him. During Gibbs’ ‘leave of absence’, Abby had been sleeping over at Tony’s apartment the first 7 days straight and then every other Sunday or Saturday. She had grown on him, and he finally understood why his boss liked her that much; she was the best friend a person could wish for. She took groceries with her when he wasn’t able to go to the store himself; she listened to him when he needed to talk and she didn’t judge. She brought movies with her; they went to clubs, both his kind and hers. They enjoyed each others company.

When Gibbs had returned, that routine kept going. She cooked from time to time, and those evenings he stayed over at her place. She cursed and raged about Gibbs sometimes to him in her sanctuary. The two of them talked about cases, she explained him forensic techniques, he showed her how to fight and how to interrogate ‘DiNozzo style’; nasty, but effective.

However, his last date had been three solid months ago. He rather spent his time with Abby than with some other woman. And it concerned him. Usually the women stayed two weeks tops. But Abby had been actively in his live for six months and of course he had known her for way longer. She was rather outgoing, hugging and kissing him on every occasion she thought fit. And he was not a touchy person. He liked deep tongue kisses and sex, but hugging was not his thing. Unless Abby did it. He was really happy when she flung herself into his arms, seeking his embrace and his strength (as she was wont to describe it). She was one of few people who genuinely smiled at him and got his warm smile in return.

He had reserved his smile at an early age. Neither his father nor his mother had liked him very much, and he had no reason to smile at them. Old woman thought him to be ‘cute’ and his broad but fake smile earned him sweets. In his job it earned him info and when he went clubbing, it earned him phone numbers. But it just wasn’t real. He rarely meant it when he smiled. However, Abby always got his real smile. She was not like the women he usually dated. He shouldn't compare them. 

He wished he wasn’t, but he knew he was falling in love with her.

It was eleven thirty a.m. when he walked into the lab to request some ballistics results from her. It took him a full two, maybe even three second to realize something was different. It was Abby’s music. The music was not, as usual, loud and unintelligible. Granted, it was still loud, but he knew exactly who the singers were. 

“The PussyCat Dolls, Abby?” he called out to an apparently empty lab.

“Yes, don’t you just love it? I try not to think about the singers, I just listen to the music.” he heard her say before he had a visual as she danced into his view, spinning and moving with her arms and hips to the rhythm. She looked beautiful and he caught himself admiring her slim body. Just then, a new song started.

 _‘”Ah..Ah…_  
_Tum tum tum_  
_When marimba rhythms start to play  
_ _Dance with me, make me sway… ”’_

Without really thinking it through he held out his hand. “Wanna dance, Abby?” She looked at him with wide eyes and he immediately began to regret his question, but then her eyes lit up and she grabbed his hand and his shoulder and he placed his other hand on her hip, pulling her a bit closer than strictly necessary.

_‘“When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me…”’_

Both were excellent dancers. Ballroom dancing was a part of the DiNozzo upbringing  and Abby must have picked it up in one of the places she went to in the weekends. They looked each other in the eyes throughout the whole dance.

 _‘“Other dancers may be on the floor,  
_ _Dear, but my eyes will see only you…”’_

He made her spin and as she fell back into his arms she arched her back and grinded her hips against his. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, but she merely smiled demurely ( _as_ _if_ ) and said nothing.

 _‘“Sway me smooth, sway me now  
_ _Sway me…Sway me…sway me now…”’_

As the last tunes died away and yet another song began, she smiled again and his self-restraint melted away. Before they both knew it, their lips met halfway in a tender yet urging kiss, their tongues exploring, eyes closed. The sensation of finally being able to kiss her was wonderful yet scary at the same time and he pulled away.

“Abby, are you sure about this?

“I’ve wanted to do this for some time now, so yes, a hundred percent positive.”

“But…”  In a motion like Gibbs had done several months earlier to her, she silenced him with a finger on his lips and a kiss on his cheek. But unlike Gibbs, she didn’t walk away. Rather, she progressed to kiss his cheekbone, his nose, his eye, his ear. He wrapped both his arms around her waist, pulling her closer again. From his ear her mouth went to his neck, gently kissing and sucking. When he wanted to kiss her back she motioned to him to stand still and let her do her thing. She applied more pressure to the skin in his neck, leaving a mark. Although this was rather enjoyable, he liked to do some things himself too. Suddenly, surprising her with his action, he managed to turn her 180º. Now her back rested against his chest. He bowed his head to kiss her, while sliding his hand in her shirt, touching her breasts. Her nipples were pierced ( _of course_ ). She whispered his name.

“Take me home with you.”

He told her to wait while he went to the bullpen. Taking his coat and keys, he greeted Gibbs on his way out. It was no surprise Gibbs was still in, but Tony wished he wasn’t. He half knew the guilt radiated off him. He was touching Gibbs’ precious girl. However, he also thought that Gibbs had forfeit whatever claim, paternal or otherwise, he had on Abby the night he had left.

Abby was waiting for him in the lab and they walked to his car together. As they arrived at the way too expensive vehicle, a mischievous smile tugged at the corners of her rosy mouth.

“And what would you like to do now, Anthony?”

“How about the usual routine: some food and then sleeping over at my place?“

The line was cheesy, he knew it, she knew it, they were both too turned on to give a shit. Getting into the car (of which he held to door open for her) took a bit of self restraint. Not hitting it off right there in the NCIS HQ garage seemed almost impossible. Only the thought of ever-present and invisible cameras kept them from tearing the clothes of one another’s body.

“Know what, forget the food, I’m not that hungry on second thought.” Abby voiced his exact thoughts.

The drive was hard for Tony. Literally. Without touching him, merely whispering things into his ear while he was trying to keep his focus on the road, she knew how to get him stiff. Both were thankful it was a very short drive and the streets were almost deserted. There hadn’t been much foreplay in the lab, but the last couple of months were sufficient. As soon as the car was parked in its designated spot they walked into the lobby of his ridiculously large apartment building. The concierge greeted them both and wished them a pleasant evening.

His door hadn’t properly closed when they started to kiss again. They half walked, half stumbled to the bedroom with the king size bed.

“Now undress me properly.” And so he did. Coat, boots, stockings, garter belt, skirt, girly and lingerie were gone in a very short amount of time. Pushing him on his bed, she followed suit, straddling him. The bulge in his pant was very _there_.

“Ah, not yet, first get _you_ out of your clothes.”

Tony was fully clothed in an Ermegildo Zegna suit, tie and all. The tie was the first to go. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off together with his coat and jacket. The t-shirt went over his head.

Swinging her right leg to join the left, she was kneeling at his side now. His belt went trough the loops, the buttons and zipper open. Crawling to his feet, she undid his shoes and socks and pulled his pants and shorts of.

“Why do you need all those clothes!”

“It’s the Italian way”

“Well, it’s annoying!” she teased

As punishment for her whining, he launched an attack and grabbed her waist. She shrieked and tried to use one of his techniques to pry his fingers loose, but he won. He claimed his price by kissing her again. Then she opened a drawer beside his bed and took a condom out of its package.

“I heard somewhere that this is Italian, too” and she bowed over him, sliding the condom over him with her mouth. If possible, he hardened even more. It sure felt that way. Taking her arms, he slid her towards him. While he kissed her, he pulled her down on the mattress and under him. Lifting his weight on his left arm he locked eyes with her. She gave a nod and he used his other hand to guide himself in her. She let out a small sigh and brought her hands up to cup his face.

Their first time was not sweet, not gentle and certainly not caressing. But it felt so good to release the build-up tension.

Abby was the first to come with a sharp intake of breath and a cry muffled by her arm. As much of a womanizer as he was, he always took care of both his own and the comfort of his bedpartners. It took him another three thrusts and then he rolled sideways, careful not to hurt her.

They lay next to each other for several minutes in silence. Abby was the first to speak.

“Wow. This was so much better than anything I could have imagined”

“Oh, yeah” he replied. He rolled on his side and cupped her cheek. She lazily moved her head to look at him.

“Are you tired?”

“Hell no.”

“Good.” He could just see the cogs spinning in her mind. “You know, I’ve always really liked your dinner table.” He looked at her, smiling too. “You like my _dinner table_?” Tony took her hand and stood up, leading her to his kitchen. It was a beautiful table, with room for 6 people, but scarcely used. He usually ate at work, in restaurants or had take-out and ate it in front of his television. He lifted her by the hips and sat her down on the edge of the marble, ice cold table. Then he walked over to his couch and grabbed one of the pillows, placing it under her head as Abby lowered her upper body, legs dangling over the edge. He crouched down and spread her legs. Unconsciously she shuffled a bit closer to the edge, and to his mouth as he pressed his tongue on her clit. It was torture to feel how he licked her painfully slow, cold blows and hot strokes following each other, driving her insane. At last she felt her orgasm ripple trough her and this time she was not in time to muffle her cry.

But neither were finished. She rose and gave Tony a deep tongue kiss. Before he knew she had slipped off the table and pulled him to his couch, where she sat straddling him.

As she gave him yet another tongue kiss to distract him, she slipped a condom on, sat onto him and began to move. Tony almost chocked when she did that but he had no problem catching up. He felt the telltale pulses too soon for his own liking and looked at her. “Just for you. Let go.” He did.

Afterwards, they lay next to each other.

“What are we going to do now?” Tony said.

“Sleep”

“Abby…” he looked at her. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

She propped her head up on her elbow and fixed her attention on him.

“I know what you mean. Just don’t worry too much about it, okay? We can handle it.”

She smiled to him, turned around and snuggled back into his arms.

“Now hold me. I’m cold.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and, after a while, something stirred again.

“Tony!”

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t refrain myself from imagining you in one of those PussyCat Dolls-outfits.”


End file.
